


There's a Ghost

by Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I called Rachel's phone and her mom answered... they found her hanging from her ceiling."</p><p>After they found Rachel hanging, Emma feels extremely guilty and Audrey feels numb. Noah wants to help Audrey out in anyway possible.</p><p>Got the idea from the song There's a Ghost by - Fleurie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Ghost

Audrey felt numb.

She felt so fucking numb, and it was like she was in a trance. Noah had tried to comfort her instantly, but it was no use. Her "Juliet" had hung herself because of that stupid video.

Audrey was never going to be the same again, and she would never get over it. With that stupid video, her whole world was crashing down in front of her. She was extremely glad Nina was dead -- that she got what she deserved. But Rachel? Rachel was the one who made her smile the most.

♡♡♡♡

"How ya hanging on?" Noah asked as he took a seat next to Audrey on the bleachers.

"I feel... I feel so numb inside, and I could've helped her, Noah." her breath hitched in the middle of her sentence.

"Audrey... you don't need to beat yourself up -- you didn't know they were recording you two." Noah said to try and comfort Audrey.

"I knew she was cutting herself, Noah. I didn't try and stop her. It's going to always be my fault," Audrey teared up, and Noah wrapped his arm around her.

"It's not your fault. Trust me, Audrey... please."

Before Audrey could say anything, Emma walked up to the two with a sad expression on her face. Audrey stood up and was about to walk away when Emma stopped her. "Please, Audrey. Please just listen to me!" Emma pleaded, and Audrey stopped in her tracks. The truth was that she didn't want to listen to what Emma had to say.

"Fine, what the hell do you want?" Audrey snapped, and Noah walked away.

"I'm so sorry about Rachel, and I'm so sorry about the whole video thing. I should've stopped them from recording you two, and I'm sorry." Emma pleaded, and Audrey teared up.

"I can't trust you, honestly... I'm sorry..." Audrey trailed off before walking away. She didn't want to cry in front of her (ex) best friend. That would make her look worse than what she was already looking like.

"Audrey, wait!" Emma yelled after her, and Audrey turned around.

"You're such a fake bitch; why don't you go back to your fake friends and never speak to me again." Audrey said out loud, causing everyone (including Emma's friends) in the hallway to stop and stare.

Running to the bathroom, Emma couldn't control her tears anymore. She had to put a stop to this whole drama between her and Audrey. She just didn't know how she was going to get Audrey to listen to her. Of course she had every right to be upset -- Emma thought so.

"Wow, she needs to chill..." said Brooke, and Emma gave her a look that said it all.

"What's your problem?" Brooke asked, and Emma walked away.

♡♡♡♡

"There's a ghost, she's wearin' my face  
At parties being introduced with my name  
Just a skeleton of bones, wearing nothing but clothes  
And she is paralyzing"

Audrey listened to the song a million times; she could recite every single line of it. It was the song that reminded her of Rachel. Hell, everything reminded her of Rachel, and there was never going to be a moment where she wasn't going to think of her.

"There's a sound, it's haunting my dreams  
Like children laughing in the distance and I don't know what it means  
Am I afraid to be alone, that nobody will ever know  
This death I'm dying?"

Grabbing her bag, she fished her little secret box out from the bottom. Opening it, she pulled out her razor blade, and dropped the secret box on the floor. Putting the razor to her skin, she whispered, "I'll see you soon, my Juliet." Pushing it hard into her skin, she dragged it across her wrist.

Feeling the sting, she couldn't wait to be with Rachel again. To tell her how beautiful she is, and to hold her. At least, if that's qhat happena when you die. Audrey wanted to believe that with all her might. But before she got dizzy, she quickly turned up her music.

Placing the razor on her wrist again, she sliced her wrist faster. "Fuck..." Audrey gasped, and that's when she heard a frantic gasp from someone behind her.

"E-Emma... I-I'm sorry," Audrey frowned, and Emma came rushing to her side.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've stopped them from recording you two. I'm truly sorry and if I could, I would take it back in a heartbeat!" Emma cried as she held on to Audrey.

"It's okay, Em... I finally get to be with my Juliet again," Audrey smiled weakly, and Emma began to tear up.

"Hold me until I go, Em." Audrey added, and Emma did just that.

♡♡♡♡

As Emma held Audrey, they both equally started crying. "I love you, Em... I'm sorry we--" Audrey was cut off by the darkness as she shut her eyes for the last time.

"No! Please, Audrey don't die!" Emma cried, and the music began playing again in Emma's ears like it had stopped. But it didn't stop, it was still playing.

There's a heartbeat under my floorboards  
Charging me guilty and I don't know what for  
There's a black bird over my door singing nevermore  
Nevermore, nevermore, nevermore

♡♡♡♡

"Rachel?" Audrey called out, and Rachel walked up to her. She was in a beautiful white dress, and to Audrey, she was the most beautiful girl she ever did see.

"Audrey, I missed you." Rachel smiled before reaching out to grab Audrey's hand.

"I missed you too, my Juliet," Audrey smiled as she took Rachel's hand.

"Now, we can be together forever..." Rachel smiled, and Audrey had to admit that this was the first time she had ever seen Rachel.

"Yes, I'd love that."

With that, the two walked into the light with smiles on their faces.

Finally, Audrey was with her Juliet, and they were going to be together forever. She was just happy to see Rachel again, and maybe, just maybe, happy endings do exist?

You'll never know until your time is up.


End file.
